


Congrats to the Kusanagi-Yagamis

by strifefair



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: It gets sappy, M/M, cameo by DL dawg, id say like 5-6 years, theyre older in this obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifefair/pseuds/strifefair
Summary: K' and Ash make fun of Kyo and Iori at their wedding reception. 100% sober, of course.





	Congrats to the Kusanagi-Yagamis

K' was sure that Ash was probably drunk off his ass by this point, but wasn't sure if he wanted to go through the trouble of prying away the drink from those sharp-nailed hands, much less deal with the whining that would soon follow. He settled for keeping an eye on him while he tried to search for the newlyweds in the crowd. 

In the back, he could make out the two standing by the bar (drinks courtesy of King) and more importantly, the fact that Iori wasn't wearing a shirt under his suit. 

"Hey, Ash?" K' furrowed his brows. "What the hell is Iori wearing?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Why can I see his entire chest?"

"Well, ah, you know what Iori's usual clothing consists of?" Ash shrugged. "He wanted the cut open tiddy shirt look with the collar."

"So...?"

"So he's wearing a bowtie as a collar and a custom made suit jacket to--as per his request, expose his tiddies. "

"Pectoral muscles."

"Tiddies."  
K' sighed, running his hands through his hair. "And Kyo doesn't give a shit?"

"Kyo said it's hot."

K' turned to look back at the couple. Kyo's hair was combed and swept to the side and he was wearing a white, simple tux with black accents and a gold sun emblazoned on the suit jacket. He was leaning against Iori, who's tux was the complete opposite of Kyo's--black with the moon symbol on his back, and the fabric tight where his chest was exposed. Iori noticed him staring and glared. 

"I'm guessing you agree?" Ash questioned. 

"Huh?"

"About Iori looking hot in his tiddy suit."

K' paused. "I never thought I'd hear hot, Iori, and tiddy in the same sentence."

Chuckling at that, Ash took another swig of his dangerously low drink and pointed at K'. "You're avoiding my question, fireface."

"I'm not thirsting after a married man, 'fireface'." 

Ash shrugged. "I mean, I'm guilty. I asked Iori out..." He counted on his fingers. "About two years ago. Turned me down. I was young and stupid, he was hot and dummy thick."

"I will pay you to shut up sometimes, you know?"

"For 20 bucks a day, you got my silence!" He proclaimed. "My sister started doing it a long time ago, and she says it was the best decision she ever made." 

K' rolled his eyes. "Gee, wonder why." 

"But yes! As I was saying, clearly I didn't end up with Iori because I am standing with you at his wedding, as he is about to dance with a man that is not me." Ash smiled. "I'm glad though, Iori and Kyo are really good together. Both lack brain cells." 

"Ah?"

"Dude, everything they do is so damn stupid." He sighed. "I wonder how they function sometimes." 

K' paused. "I think you're being a little harsh."

Ash snickered. "Am I, now? God, you weren't even here for the fucking vows, were you?" His drink sloshed as he talked. "Dude they fucking--I'm sorry, Kyo fucking wrote his own vows, and you can imagine how that went."

"Hm." K' could, indeed, quite clearly picture what that entailed. 

Puffing out his chest, Ash dropped his voice an octave in a mocking impression of Kyo. "I will love you forever, Iori Yagami, through sickness, health, and squaring up. Even if you punch me every day, I'll stay with you until death do us part, this is my vow." 

"Th-" He choked. "There's no way Kyo said that and made it out alive."  
"Oh yeah, it totally looked like Iori was going to burn his hand off when Kyo put the ring on. I'm honestly surprised he didn't." Ash took another swig of champagne. "Iori's vows were actually pretty...cheesy? Surprising, for a guy like him." He squinted, seeming to reconsider. "Then again, maybe not. Iori's a big softie." 

"Really? Because he's, in Kyo's words, 'squaring up' currently on the dance floor."

"Excuse me?"

In front of them, the groom in question was straddling Kyo, whacking his chest with a flaming clenched fist. Kyo had grabbed ahold of Iori's suit jacket, pulling him to the side, kicking out spasmodically and trying to get a grip on his arm to no avail. The fabric was ripped out of Kyo's hands as he attempted to pin his husband down, failed to do so, and took another blow to the chest. 

To the side of the scene, Mature and Vice were cackling as Kyo struggled under the weight, and they practically cried when Iori whacked him across the face. King was standing to the side, trying her best not to laugh while Terry spit out his drink and Shion snickered. 

There were multiple gasps and shouts as they slammed into the drink table, knocking champagne glasses onto the floor with a loud crash. Duo Lon angrily brushed off his now drink-stained suit. The staff occupying the hall looked mildly concerned. 

Kyo practically threw Iori off him, jumping up just in time to receive a full-on body slam. The pair slid across the smooth tiles, ending up almost right in front of Ash, who angrily leaned over them. 

"You're fucking kidding me."

The two glanced up at Ash, looking disheveled and guilty. Iori's bowtie was slightly loose and crooked, his hair sticking out in all directions. Kyo had a few red streaks on his face where Iori's long nails had scratched the surface of his skin. The flowers previously tucked in his pocket had come loose, petals crushed against the fabric where Iori had pushed him. He smiled sheepishly.

Ash, however, was not smiling. "The hell do you two think you're doing?" He leaned down and grabbed Iori's suit, tugging him close. "Brawling at your wedding? God, you two must have received brain damage in all the years of fighting, I fucking swear."

"Ash, I-"

"Don't you 'Ash' me, Kyo!" He interrupted, pointing an accusing finger in Kyo's face. "I don't know why you two thought it was a good idea to fight right now, but you're supposed to have a first dance, not a final fight. " 

"That's the thing." Kyo shot an embarrassed smile. "We were fighting over who got to lead." 

Reacting quickly, K' just barely managed to stop Ash from pouncing on Kyo and mauling him. 

K' gingerly placed his hand on Ash's tense shoulder. "Don't you think the wedding planner should deal with this? I mean, they got Iori's custom tiddy suit-" Kyo laughed as Iori's face heated up. "I'm sure they can figure out something."

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose. "And who do you think arranged this whole shebang, you asshat?"  
"You?"

"No shit." 

"Well, you did a good job at least."  
"K'," Ash pointed towards Kyo and Iori with an exasperated look. "These crackheads just knocked over the drink table. DL-dawg is pissed." He gestured towards Duo Lon, who shot them a dirty look. 

"Hey," Iori jumped in defensively."I'm not on crack, I like to keep a healthy lifestyle." 

"You ate an entire bag of Doritos yesterday." Kyo shot back. 

"Yeah, and that's equivalent to doing a line of cocaine," Iori added sarcastically, shoving at Kyo's shoulder.

"To some vegans it is."

"I'm not vegan."

"Ash is."

"Of course Ash is vegan, he's gay."

"I'm not the one who married a man, Iori." Ash chimed in. "Still quite the homosexual, though."

"All of you, god just--" K' rubbed his temples. "Pardon my french, but shut the fuck up for one damn minute." 

Surprisingly, the group quieted, turning to look at him. The rest of the room was beginning to settle (save for Duo Lon, who was apparently quite pissed at the champagne on his suit), and people were beginning to mingle and talk again. The staff had already almost finished cleaning the dance floor, and there was no visible broken glass. K' quickly surveyed the mess, pursed his lips, and turned back to where Ash was standing. 

Lowering his voice, he spoke quietly in Ash's ear. "Hey, you got music for those two, right?" 

Ash nodded. "It's for the first dance." He whispered back. "I already know what you're thinking, I'll tell DL-dawg to put it on for them." He made a waving motion towards the stereo, and Duo Lon begrudgingly made his way over and started messing with the buttons. 

"And could you-"

"Yeah, I got it." Ash raised his voice so that Kyo and Iori could hear. "Hey, fuckheads, get your big asses on the dance floor, or I swear to god, I'll snort up all of Mr. Thick Tiddie's protein powder like the feral animal I am." K' cringed. 

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Iori took a deep breath. "I'm tempted to beat you senseless."

Ash grinned. "Fair!"

Before Iori could do any real damage, Kyo gently took hold of his arm and led him to where the floor was cleared. The lights dimmed slightly, and the guests looked curiously at where the couple stood. 

The attendees grew quiet as Duo Lon stared the music and the gentle first notes of a jazz tune began to play. The bass was soft --accompanied by a piano and quiet drumbeat. Iori leaned on Kyo, whispering something as they swayed to the beat. 

"So I guess Kyo got his wish, huh?" Ash spoke quieter than before. "He's leading."

"Yeah." K' was silent for a second, listening to the song. "Hey, is this Moondance? I think I recognize it." He should have guessed that a love song that not only fit under the jazz genre but also about the moon was expected. 

Ash nodded. "Kyo picked it." 

"Wait, really? It seemed so...?"  
"Iori?"

"Exactly. Just something he would like." 

He turned his attention back to where the couple was dancing. Kyo was smiling as he led Iori around the floor, running a hand soothingly down his husband's back. K' noticed that Iori's shoulders were shaking slightly.

Before he could say anything, Ash spoke up. "Dude, Iori's crying." 

"I see that." Iori's face was buried in Kyo's shoulder, arms embracing him tightly as he sobbed into his suit. The music picked up as Kyo continued to lead him with a sappy grin. K' noticed that Kyo's face was also streaked with tears. 

"You don't get it, man." Ash sniffed. "If they cry, I'm gonna cry too." True to his word, he wiped at his eyes as they began to well up. K' patted him gently on the shoulder and tried not to cry himself. 

As the couple drew near, Kyo looked up and silently mouthed "thank you" at the both of them with a shaky smile. Ash flashed a tearful thumbs up and K' did the same. 

"I don't care how weird or messed up this wedding was, man." Ash held on to his arm, the other hand he used to clean off his face, "I'm proud of what I did, and I'm proud of them." 

"As you should be." K' pulled him tighter. 

Ash sniffed. "After they dance, I wanna dance. You and me. Then we can go get fucked up at the bar." 

"Sounds like a good time to me." 

"Course it does." Ash laughed weakly and nudged his shoulder. "I make everything a good time." 

"Including weddings."

From where they stood, Kyo and Iori had stopped dancing and were about to toss the bouquet of flowers Mai had handed to them previously. Kyo had a look in his eyes as he chucked the bouquet straight at Ash, who managed to catch it and grin. 

"Yeah." Ash handed a flower from the bouquet to K'. "Including weddings."

**Author's Note:**

> kyo doesn't even know any jazz music his brain just went "MOON SAX JAZZ MUST BE IORI" and that's how he found the song.


End file.
